Inuyasha
by KaraRebel2010
Summary: Kagome is kidnapped by Naraku and InuYasha is left useless. All he can do is just watch her suffer and maybe even die. He persues Naraku for revenge. But will he make it in time to defeat Naraku and save Kagome? Please R&R. Updated! More detail!hey so sor
1. The Disapearance

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Disapearance**_

Hello this is my first Inuyasha story Please be nice well I hope u like it

Please review!

Dedication: I dedicate this Story to my friend Ciara and suppup17 for giving me good advice and also I'd like to thank my friend Gabby for getting me started in writing and also introducing Inuyasha to me.

Disclaimer: No I do not own Inuyasha Miroku Sango Shippo

Kikyo Kagome Naraku ect.(tear)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit SIT boy!"... This was just going to be another long day.

Shippo ran up to the poor helpless Inuyasha "Aw man that's gatta hurt! Uh Kagome where are you going?"

"I'm going to take a walk….ALONE!" And that was all that was said as she left the young half demon in his huge crater.

"Oh…ok …" Shippo hid behind Miroku, too afraid to ask Kagome how long she might be gone. Kagome was like a mother to him, I mean his mother passed away when he was just a little fox tike ,she'd always help him out if there was any trouble, but boy when she was mad you better stay out of her way! "Boy Kagome sure is scary!"

"Well it was kind of rude seeing that Kagome put all her hard work into her cooking just to find out that it was just too spicy for the poor Inuyasha… I mean get real are you a man or aren't you?" Said the monk as he was gulping the rest of his so called spicy ramen down. "Not bad...not bad at all I could see how this could catch on"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Mean while we see Kagome…)

"That guy he's such a jerk! I spend all my time cooking for him and for what? A measly "it's too spicy eww what's in this stuff!" Boy What a nerve…" She was so flustered in her thoughts that she didn't realize her surroundings or even where she was. She loved Inuyasha but sometimes she hated what he did but either way her love was strong" What am I thinking? Inuyasha loves Kikyo, and she loves him. I'm no match for her beauty and divine, her smarts what am I saying… I'm no match for Inuyasha...

''sigh'' It can't be helped. It also hurts Inuyasha to see me like this so it's best if I don't say anything. It only makes matters worse….

"huh? what's this? I sense a sacred Jewel Shard nearby." "No there's 2... 5…Wait there's way more than I count! It must be…"

Out of nowhere at a rapid speed Naraku grabbed Kagome and in no time they were flying through the air, even farther away from the camp.

"Hahaha so at last I have you just where I want you" "I have a special plan for you…

Don't worry you wont suffer for long"

"What are you doing no! …put me down hey!" Naraku put his hand over her mouth and then put her in a deep unwanted sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Meanwhile back at the camp …)

"Boy when she gets back I'm ganna teach her a thing err 2. That necklace is nothing but a curse!"

"Ya right she's got you wrapped around her finger" Shippo said with a grin.

"Inuyasha maybe you should go after her it's getting kind of late."Miroku winked at Sango to get her to help out.

"Yea who knows what kind of demons are in the forest just waiting to attack at any moment." Sango enjoyed this …not to make anyone suffer but to just try and help out Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship, she knew how they truley cared for each other and only wanted to help.

'D…d….d…demons?" Shippo started to back away trying to remove his nasty thoughts of Kagome being in danger. "Ugh Inuyasha…?"

Too late Inuyasha had already sprang from his place and was headed for the woods. All they managed to hear him say was

"Naraku"

Kagome was beginning to awake from her deep sleep, and the first thing she realized is how dark it was. She must have been there for quite some time. The wind was picking up and the last of the Autumn leaves were beginning to fall. It was only the beginning of winter and it already had began to feel like Christmas. She had never felt it become so cold in her era. She tried to move and did roughly. Naraku must have given her some poison to make her unable to move, but she was beginning to come out of it…wait… "Naraku!" I remember now he grabbed me and must have taken me here! "The creep! But where am I?" She peered through the darkness to see if she hadn't gone far but she couldn't see a thing it was pitch black now and to hard to see anything not to far away from her face, though she could see a cabin with a light shining dimly inside…but what should I do? If I stay out here I might freeze to death before Inuyasha can find me… I guess I better just take my chances in there. Kagome hobbled over to the cabin and once inside she met a familiar face...

"Ah so your awake?" Naraku stood eerily in the shadows.

"Naraku! Where am I? What am I doing here? And what are you going to do with me?"

"Oh you will find out soon enough" Kagome tried to run but only tripped and fell in the process she was still somewhat paralyzed. She slowly turned in fear to see Naraku standing over her reaching his vile cold fingers at her.

Is he going to kill me or even worse… torture me?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I knew…I knew I shouldn't have let her leave….

I can't find a single scent of Kagome or Naraku anywhere! I could smell him back at the camp I'm positive he was hear, plus Kagome is missing… I hope she is safe. It's gotten colder since she disapeared a lot colder…

"Kagome where are y..." !

He was cut off by the screams

"Oh no Kagome!"

Inuyasha raced through the woods, his heart pounding against his chest…I knew…I knew I shouldn't have let her leave…and if anything happens to her I'll never forgive myself!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. The Imposter

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The Imposter**_

Disclaimer:No I don't own Inuyasha

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha ran with all his might, sweat beading against his head. He Began to think he was going the wrong directionbut thats when he finally saw him... "Naraku" where's Kagome I know she's here I heard her cry's!" Inuyasha looked around and saw a dark figure laying on the ground and it wasn't moving "Kagome!" Inuyasha ran to the motionless body only to find an illusion disappear.

"What the hell?"

"Hahahahaha I can't believe you haven't noticed yet… That you are in a quiet of a predicament.Inuyasha I've been waiting for you."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha stood there in disbelief what was going on?

"Inuyasha you fool … you fell into my trap… those screams were simply used to guide you to me. This barrier which now surrounds you can not be broken with or without the Tetsiuga!

"You Bastard you mean this all this time I've been running around was all just to get me here? What are you planning, where's Kagome!"

Inuyasha used his Wind Scar on Naraku only to find it to vanish.

(You can't see Naraku but you can hear him)

"Damn! Naraku what's going on? I want answers!"

"HaHaHaHaHa!You're so pathetic Inuyasha… You see while you're here Kagome Is with yet another replica of me and then you Inuyasha or should I say the imposter Inuyasha will destroy the replica of me and save Kagome! …But you will turn your back on Kagome and slaughter her and take possession of her Sacred Jewels…She shall never know it was the Imposter Inuyasha! for she shall know it as the real one you …INUYASHA!"

"It's just like before like with Kikiyo!" Miroku said approaching Inuyasha

"He's going to kill Kagome and…. and trick her into thinking that it was the real Inuyasha…you're so evil!"Shippo said between the sobs.

"How cruel!" Sango grabbed her hirikotsu she had to be ready for anything.

"If you lay one vile finger on her I'll rip you too pieces!"Inuyasha was so furious he was shaking.

"Will you now? Lets see you try it….Hahahahahaha! by the time you can get out of that barrier if at all …she'll already be dead! Hmmmm…wait I know how about I give you a front row seat?"

"What do you mean?" A clear wall began to surround them over the barrier"What ...what is this? K ...K Kagome!"

Sango couldn't believe what she was hearing she'd never heard of anything so evil!

"Inuyasha I'm going to allow you to watch Kagome's suffering, So as well as her you can suffer as well, but do not forget she cannot see you or hear you."

"We have to do something fast or Kagome might die!" Miroku was deep in thought trying to think of any way to save her but how?

"Wind Scar!"

"Hahaha that pathetic trick wont work, try as you must your efforts are in vein"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was just beginning to awake once more it was nearly dawn outside and other than a lump on the head she felt fine she was paralyzed no more. She looked around the cabin finding Naraku once more exactly where she left him, standing there watching her every movement, hiding in the shadows just like before…wait! ..She looked outside and there she saw him it was Inuyasha!

"Kagome are you alright?" The imposter looked like Inuyasha but would Kagome be fooled?

"I'm fine"

The imposter Inuyasha raised his sword and with one stroke he got rid of Naraku.

"So he was just a replica?" That's so strange I could've sworn he was real.

… Come on Kagome lets go!" Kagome began to follow the imposter right into Naraku's trap!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We've got to find a way out of here before it's too late for Kagome!" Inuyasha couldn't believe what was happening was it all just a dream…no for it was real!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey I'm editing a lot lately so it will be slower on dating...for now I just have a few more adjustments and I'll be done with the 3rd chapter I fixed this chapter and I also fixed the 2cnt 1 a bit I need reviews badly


	3. Red Snow

**Inuyasha and the Imposter**

**Chapter 3**

_**Red Snow **_

**Notes: hey well I havnt gotn many reviews! Oh well i'm still ganna write cause I like it. Hey thx suppup17 you're a big help !keep writing me when you get the chance.oh by the way I hope this is better I think it isJ**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha or any oneelse for that matter I only own myself... sigh**

**Dedication: I dedicate this story to Ciara the one who helped me when I needed it most, she also helped with this story thx!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**K**agome grasped Inuyasha's hand holding it tight knowing if it wasn't for him she would be no where …she'd be lost without him.

Kagome was first to break the silence. "It's so beautiful"She blushed."the snow I mean." She almost didn't notice it, she was so deep in thought ...should she tell him her true feelings?

"Thank you Inuyasha I'm sorry"

"Don't be I should be the one to say apologize, I should have never let you go"

(The Imposter Inuyasha and Kagome were walking in what seemed too quiet woods, holding each others hands tightly , Inuyasha turned to Kagome and embraced her, holding her like he never had before, stroking her silky dark hair with his strong yet gentle hands.It seemed that time had stopped…"I ..." she hesitated "I love you Inuyasha"She stopped abruptly as Inuyasha put his arms on her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes."Kagome...I'm sorry…for this!"

Inuyasha threw Kagome to the ground. Now holding Kagome's jewel shards "Inuyasha what are you doing?"What was going on?

"Ill be taking these now "Inuyasha jammed the jewels in his Kimono and began kicking Kagome violently and wouldn't stop until she had blood spilling out of her mouth."

Kagome could barely get her words out…"Why?"

Inuyasha used his attack "Iron Reamer Soul Stealer!"

Kagome could barely move now let alone speak… The last attack she could hardly bare she didn't understand what was wrong with him ..wait she could see now but why had she just now noticed it?

Inuyasha turned and started to walk away laughing hysterically.

"Bad move!"...Kagome using all of her strength shot her one and only arrow, But it only missed and flew straight past him into the woods.

"What are you aiming at you fool?" Inuyasha raised his hand to do her in "one more attack and it should do it"

"Blades Of Bloo…….!

The real Inuyasha came from behind and Used Wind Scar before the imposter could kill Kagome!

When Kagome shot her arrow she hit the barrier that Inuyasha and the others were in,and it disapeared.

The imposter vanished leaving behind only a puppet and a silver string of hair.

Inuyasha trying to comprehend what had just happened looked at Kagome and ran up to her "Kagome!" she was hurt bad "Inu.. Inuyasha" and she fell to the ground unknown to the outside world red staining the white snow surrounding her still emotionless body...

Inuyasha stopped in his track's was she dead or just unconscious?

He ran to her side picking her up gently not to hurt her anymore than she already was.

Kagome as weak as she was, was moaning in pain. It was something she could hardly bare, going in and out of consciousness

"K..Kagome"Was all Inuyasha managed to say between his quiet sobs. he didn't want it to be this way how could it of ended up like this what had he done wrong …but why did it happen to her? She was just a mere mortal why out of all people did it have to happen to her.."Why?"

All the others could do was watch him holding the poor Kagome as it began to snow lightly. He held her for quiet a while just letting time pass that's all he could do ….or was it?

"Kirrara!" She came to his side. "Do..do you mind taking me to Kiade 's village she could be saved that's are only chance since I cant go back to her time"

"Why not?" shippo said between sobbs.

"Because we don't have the jewel shards I can't go to her time without them and she would just be stuck in her time and I cant take that chance besides she's my responsibility" the jewel shards disappeared as I killed that imposter no doubt they went to Naraku"

He picked up Kagome's fragile body and carried her onto Kirara's back and with that he left without a word flying into the snowy sky.They made there way through the Snow at a frantic speed. For Kagome's life was on the line.Inuyasha just sat deep in thought watching Kagome carefully thinking of any way he could help her..

Kagome sat up straight screaming Inuyasha's name and then started grimacing and holding her stomach that had turned into a dark purple.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome gently and laid her back down talking softly and soothing her "Kagome don't worry I'm here now don't worry everything's going to be alright I promise I'll protect you …I promise…"With that Kagome fell back into unconsciousness" hurry Kirrara!... "Kagome …I'm so sorry…"

Will Kagome really be ok? He wondered this is the worst she had ever been he hated to see her like this…

Kiades village! It wasn't far off now he could see the watch tower ahead...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well I tried I hope Ya'll liked the detail well will Kagome be saved ? read the next chappie to find out! I need reviews! **


	4. The Choice

**Inuyasha The Imposter chapter 4**

**The Choice**

_Dediction: Once again i dedicate this story to Ciara. 3_

_Disclaimer: No I do not own any part of Inuyasha_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

**Inuyasha burst through the door of the old priestesses hut,Kagome in arms.He brushed by Kiade and gently laid Kagome on the rugged mat.**

**"What Happened ?"Kiade asked as she wrung out a wet cloth and applied it to Kagomes head.**

**"Naraku" Inuyasha stated faintly. He turned to Kagome once more."Is she going to be alright?''**

**''Go outside and I'll address her wounds.''**

**Inuyasha quickly stepped out. The sun was about to set only then did he realize how precious there time was.Every second counted.What was he going to do?This couldn't be happening ...not again...not to him.**

**He broke his consentration when he heard the faint sounds of the five golden rings clanging togther as they always had.In less than a second Miroku, Sango and Shippo were right by his side but offered little comfort.For the longest time no one spoke.Inuyasha could stand it no longer. He peeked through the door but stopped suddenly to find Kiade.**

**After everyone was seated, as Kiade grabbed the rusted pitcher off the table and handed it to Shippo."Why don't you and Kirrarra go and get some more water for Kagome."He began to argue, but decided otherwise and walked out.**

**As soon as the footsteps could no longer be heard, she continued."Inuyasha...she has lost a lot of blood and enduring a great deal of pain...far greater than that of which my sister was enflicted upon.I have done all i can...she may not make it through the night."**

**"What do you mean she may not make it!"Inuyasha couldn't believe this...not again...not again.**

**From all the commotion Kagome awakened."Inuyasha?" He came to her side once more."I'm here...Kagome... "He tried to be assuring"Everythings going to be ok now...I won't let anything happen to you...I promise."He held her close- he had never felt so alone or so scared.Was she really going to be ok?**

**"I have an idea."The monk looked deep in thought."If we can get Kagome's Jewel Shards back and insert them into her wounds..."His voice trailed off.**

**Sango Spoke"But she could turn out like Kohaku.Who knows what Naraku plans.It's too risky!**

**Miroku raised his voice"Then what do you suggest!" Silence filled the room.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Inuyasha laid Kagome back to rest.What was he going to do?**

**...If I don't give her the Jewel Shards and if she doesn't recover... But if we do find Naraku in time and get the Jewel Shards to her it may lead to Naraku overpowering her and taking control of her Soul! Either way I might lose her...**


	5. Second Chance

Disowner: No i do not own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 5**

**Second Chance**

He wondered if he had actually heard her say it...

Did he just imagine it in all the confusion?Yes It was all just pure illusion...Just another trick of Narakus...Was'nt it?

For he had waited for that moment for so long...He had tried so many times to tell her his feelings,but stopped at the last minute ..."Kagome..." He would always start...Then it would always come to him...Would he always be able to be there for her? To protect her? Keep her safe? What if she didn't feel the same way about him?

Then the question would just hang there until forgotten and left until the next chance came along...

**_Chance_**...

Would there ever be another **_chance_**?

A **_chance_** for him to live another life...a better life?

A **_chance_** for a happy life?

A **_chance_** for a normal life?

**...A Chance to love again...?**

**_A Second Chance..._**

_Would Kagome have a Second Chance?_

_Would he ever get the chance to say..._

_"I love you too"_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Yes i know short but sweet but I have been doing alot of editing latley and i just got back from Vacation and i don't have much time left cause school satrts on August 15! Big 9th grader ! anyway please Review!_


End file.
